metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
The characters of the Metro Universe are the backbone of the novels and books. Both feature a large and diverse cast of individuals, however, only a few are notable and have their own pages. Below is a list of some of the named characters, with links to their pages and brief descriptions as to who they are. Metro Series Known Rangers *Artyom - The youngest and newest member, Artyom unofficially became a Ranger when Hunter assigned him his first mission to get to Polis and find Miller. Artyom is the protagonist of both the first book and the two games based on it, as well as being the main character of Metro 2035 and Metro Exodus. *Miller - The colonel and leader of the Rangers - *Ulman - A higher ranking Ranger, the most frequent Artyom encounters. *Hunter - Missing in action - the first Ranger met, Artyom views him as a mentor and is the reason why Artyom started his quest. *Pavel - Killed in action on Depot - part of Ulman's two-man group. *Boris - Killed in action on Dungeon - Stepan's best friend, driver and conductor of the steam-powered rail car. *Stepan - Killed in action on Caves - Boris' best friend, and driver of the Armored Vehicle. *Vladimir - The technician of The Rangers, and one of the veteran Rangers. *Danila - A lower ranking Ranger who accompanies Artyom and Miller to the Library, but is injured on the way. *Krasnov - A Ranger captain stationed at Polis. *Anna - A top sniper of the Rangers and daughter of their uncompromising leader Miller - becomes Artyom's wife by the year 2035 (according to the book trilogy canon). Associated Characters *Alex - Artyom's stepfather, who saved a younger Artyom from a horde of rats. *Eugine - A childhood friend of Artyom's who joins in on the journey to Riga. *Boris - A resident of Exhibition who helps take the caravan to Riga. *Bourbon - Artyom's mentor early on in the game, his teachings remain ubiquitous throughout his journey. *Khan - An enigmatic character in both the game and the first novel, he helps Artyom on his way to D-6. *Komarov - The captain of the Children of the Underground. *Sasha - A little boy who survived the Hole station massacre. Other Notable Characters of the Metro *Nikolay - An Exhibition resident fearful of the Dark Ones. *Petr - A soldier of Exhibition blocking the way to Exhibition's infirmary. *Kirill - A veteran guard of Exhibition who is present during Hunter's appearance. *Pavel - Exhibition's quartermaster. *Peter - A notable guard of Exhibition who sends the supply trolley down the other path. *Nikki - A prostitute of Riga station. *Semyon - A soldier of the Hanza railcar that helps save Artyom and Bourbon in Lost Catacombs. *Mikhalych - The second soldier of the Hanza railcar that helps save Artyom and Bourbon. *Boss - A frontal guard of Market. *Mike - A corrupt Hanza guard that Bourbon bribes. *Vitali - A childhood friend of Artyom and Eugine who opens the door to Botanical Gardens. *Igor - A chief of security for Market Station. *Andrew- The blacksmith of Armory station. *Sergey Sergeyevich - A resident of Armory Station and communist recruit. *Lev - A communist soldier strongly against suicide. *Sasha's Mother - The mother of Sasha. *Sergei - The uncle of Sasha who died in the Hole station massacre. *Führer - The mysterious leader of the Fourth Reich, he is never seen nor named in the novels. Metro Last Light *Pavel - A Red Line soldier who forms a temporary alliance with Artyom to escape the Reich. *Little Dark One - The focus of Metro: Last Light. Thought to be the last surviving Dark One. He is very intelligent, and wants to be more friendly towards humans (wears clothes, assists Artyom with filters, helps him "see", etc.). *Czeslav Korbut - Main antagonist of the game and head of intelligence for the Red Line. *Andrew The Blacksmith - A runaway from the Reds; helps smuggle refugees out of the Red Line. *Andrey Moskvin - A brother of the current leader of The Red Line. *Fedor - A fisherman of Venice who rescues Artyom and transports him to Venice Station. Metro Exodus Aurora Crew *Alyosha - The Ranger Order's scout specialist and member of the Aurora's crew. *Damir - Kazakhstani-born medic of the Rangers, a rarity among the primarily Slavic makeup of the faction. *Duke - A scout of the Ranger Order and survivor of the Battle for D6 like Stepan, he is one of the youngest on the Aurora. *Idiot - One of the smartest men aboard the train, he is considered its resident philosopher. *Sam - A former United States Embassy guard stationed in Moscow, now a Ranger in the Order. *Stepan - Returning from Metro 2035, Stepan is one of the few survivors from the Battle for D6. He joins the protagonist's team on the Aurora armored train. *Tokarev - The weapons expert of the armored train's crew, responsible for creating many of the Order's weapons and modifications. *Yermak - Helmsman of the Aurora as well as the driving force behind all of its mechanisms, he used to work as personnel in the Moscow Metro before the war. Other Characters *Katya - A nurse who got imprisoned by Church of the Water Tsar but gets rescued by the Rangers and joins the Aurora crew. *Nastya - Katya's daughter who is always curious about the world around her. *Krest - An engineer/mechanic who helps to repair the Aurora and later joins its crew. *Silantius - Leader of Church of the Water Tsar, a technophobic cult situated at Volga river. *The Doctor - Leader of the Cannibals that inhabit the Yamantau Bunker. *Giul - A resistance member from the Caspian Sea who fights against Munai-bailer to free her enslaved nation. *The Baron - Leader of Munai-bailer, a faction of slavers and gangsters who live at the Caspian Sea. *Saul - A high-ranking member of Munai-bailer who plans to deceive and overthrow the Baron. *Olga - Leader of the Pioneers (one of the factions of Children of the Forest) and Alyosha's love interest. *Admiral - Lonely and a bit schizophrenic member of The Children of the Forest, more specifically a Pioneer. *Kirill - A sole survivor of the Novosibirsk Metro, whose father played an important role in the last days of its community. *Colonel Khlebnikov - Kirill's father, an OSKOM colonel and the main protagonist of The Two Colonels DLC. Universe of Metro 2033 *Danila Dobrynin - Partially mutated stalker from Serdobsk and protagonist of Denis Shabalov's novels The Right to Use Force, The Right to Life, and The Right to Revenge that form the "Constitution of the Apocalypse" trilogy. *Franz - Experienced Varsovian stalker and important character from the novel Achromatopsia by Artur Chmielewski; he works as a guide for the unnamed protagonist of the book and his companions. *Kamila Czapnik - Soldier of the Tyniec stronghold and protagonist of the novel The Promised Human by Paweł Majka, she is the leader of a group known as "The Dead". *Paweł Remer - One of the few "Remembering Ones" left living in Wrocław and protagonist of Robert J. Szmidt's novels The Abyss and The Tower. *Wesoły - A Russian stalker residing in Kraków and key character from the novel The Promised District as well as being an important side character in The Promised Human. *Zhabdar - A human-mutant with psychic and mind-control abilities who leads the human-mutant society of Molodezhnaya. He appears in Sergei Antonov's ''novel ''Dark Tunnels. Characters Templates Use these template, found on all pages relating to particular people, for quick navigation and more in-depth lists. Category:Characters Category:Life